GParted
| latest_release_version = 0.22.0GParted News Item 187 | latest_release_date = | frequently_updated = yes | discontinued = | status = | programming language = C++ (gtkmm), Chttp://www.ohloh.net/p/32097 | operating system = Linuks | size = | language = | language count = | language footnote = | genre = Parteiçion editā | license = GNU GPL | website = }} GParted-wa libörol parteiçion editā für grafikolli männeijiŋ disk parteiçions. Nigè Linuks päkeij frònt-end tu GNU Parted en offisol GNOME Parteiçion Editā applaikeiçion bisaid Disks, rīkwairiŋ GTK+. Wiŧ GParted nei keyi rīsaiz, kopi, leibol, en mūv disk parteiçions wiŧout deitā-losiŋ. Nidi akçion wa alaw nei tu ikspänd or suksài neidè C: draiv, krieit speis für pikkapika opèreitiŋ sistèms, or ättempt deitā reskyu from losen parteiçions. Nigè applaikeiçion keyi krieit, dilit, rīsaiz, mūv, ček en en ùpon-faylsistèms. Nidi akçions wa yusfol für krieitiŋ speis für niu opèreitiŋ sistèms (wörk wiŧ Windows Vista / 7 Sistèm & Deitā parteiçions), rīorgànaisiŋ disk yuseij, kopiiŋ deitā rīsaidiŋ on hard disks en mirroriŋ 1-gè parteiçion wiŧ kita änòđā (disk imeijiŋ). GParted wörk wiŧ mani faylsistèms inklūdiŋ: btrfs, ext2, ext3, ext4, fat16, fat32, hfs, hfs+, linux-swap, lvm2 pv, nilfs2, ntfs, reiserfs, reiser4, ufs, en xfs. Jigùm-dè vörçion wa 0.22. Päkeijs Mwu GYI # apt-get install gparted Reading package lists... Done Building dependency tree Reading state information... Done The following extra packages will be installed: * fontconfig * hicolor-icon-theme * libatk1.0-0 ** libatk1.0-data ** libatkmm-1.6-1 * libcairo2 ** libcairomm-1.0-1 * libdatrie1 * libgdk-pixbuf2.0-0 * libgdk-pixbuf2.0-common * libglibmm-2.4-1c2a * libgraphite2-3 * libgtk2.0-0 ** libgtk2.0-bin ** libgtk2.0-common ** libgtkmm-2.4-1c2a * libharfbuzz0b * libjasper1 * libjbig0 * libpango-1.0-0 ** libpangocairo-1.0-0 ** libpangoft2-1.0-0 ** libpangomm-1.4-1 * libthai-data * libthai0 * libtiff5 * libxcb-render0 * libxcb-shm0 * libxcursor1 Suggested packages: * faylsistèms risaizing softwär: ** xfsprogs ** reiserfsprogs ** reiser4progs ** jfsutils * yelp: GNOME help brawsā * kpartx * dmraid * gpart * librsvg2-common * gvfs * libjasper-runtime * ttf-baekmuk * Tradiçionol Chinese fonts: ** ttf-arphic-gbsn00lp ** ttf-arphic-bsmi00lp ** ttf-arphic-gkai00mp ** ttf-arphic-bkai00mp The following NEW packages will be installed: # fontconfig # gparted # hicolor-icon-theme # libatk1.0-0 # libatk1.0-data # libatkmm-1.6-1 # libcairo2 # libcairomm-1.0-1 # libdatrie1 # libgdk-pixbuf2.0-0 # libgdk-pixbuf2.0-common # libglibmm-2.4-1c2a # libgraphite2-3 # libgtk2.0-0 # libgtk2.0-bin # libgtk2.0-common # libgtkmm-2.4-1c2a # libharfbuzz0b # libjasper1 # libjbig0 # libpango-1.0-0 # libpangocairo-1.0-0 # libpangoft2-1.0-0 # libpangomm-1.4-1 # libthai-data # libthai0 # libtiff5 # libxcb-render0 # libxcb-shm0 # libxcursor1 0 upgraded, 30 newly installed, 0 to remove and 4 not upgraded. Need to get 5,432 kB of archives. After this operation, 25.6 MB of additional disk space will be used. Do you want to continue? Y/n y Dawnloudiŋ # Get: http://us-west-2.ec2.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libatk1.0-data all 2.10.0-2ubuntu2 kB #Get: http://us-west-2.ec2.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libatk1.0-0 amd64 2.10.0-2ubuntu2 kB #Get: http://us-west-2.ec2.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libglibmm-2.4-1c2a amd64 2.39.93-0ubuntu1 kB #Get: http://us-west-2.ec2.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libatkmm-1.6-1 amd64 2.22.7-2ubuntu1 kB #Get: http://us-west-2.ec2.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libxcb-render0 amd64 1.10-2ubuntu1 kB #Get: http://us-west-2.ec2.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libxcb-shm0 amd64 1.10-2ubuntu1 B #Get: http://us-west-2.ec2.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libcairo2 amd64 1.13.0~20140204-0ubuntu1 kB #Get: http://us-west-2.ec2.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libcairomm-1.0-1 amd64 1.10.0-1ubuntu3 kB #Get: http://us-west-2.ec2.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libdatrie1 amd64 0.2.8-1 kB #Get: http://us-west-2.ec2.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libjasper1 amd64 1.900.1-14ubuntu3 kB #Get: http://us-west-2.ec2.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main libjbig0 amd64 2.0-2ubuntu4.1 kB #Get: http://us-west-2.ec2.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main libtiff5 amd64 4.0.3-7ubuntu0.1 kB #Get: http://us-west-2.ec2.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libgdk-pixbuf2.0-common all 2.30.7-0ubuntu1 B #Get: http://us-west-2.ec2.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libgdk-pixbuf2.0-0 amd64 2.30.7-0ubuntu1 kB #Get: http://us-west-2.ec2.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libgraphite2-3 amd64 1.2.4-1ubuntu1 kB #Get: http://us-west-2.ec2.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main libgtk2.0-common all 2.24.23-0ubuntu1.1 kB #Get: http://us-west-2.ec2.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libthai-data all 0.1.20-3 kB #Get: http://us-west-2.ec2.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libthai0 amd64 0.1.20-3 kB #Get: http://us-west-2.ec2.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main fontconfig amd64 2.11.0-0ubuntu4.1 kB #Get: http://us-west-2.ec2.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libpango-1.0-0 amd64 1.36.3-1ubuntu1 kB #Get: http://us-west-2.ec2.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main libharfbuzz0b amd64 0.9.27-1ubuntu1 kB #Get: http://us-west-2.ec2.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libpangoft2-1.0-0 amd64 1.36.3-1ubuntu1 kB #Get: http://us-west-2.ec2.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libpangocairo-1.0-0 amd64 1.36.3-1ubuntu1 kB #Get: http://us-west-2.ec2.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libxcursor1 amd64 1:1.1.14-1 kB #Get: http://us-west-2.ec2.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main libgtk2.0-0 amd64 2.24.23-0ubuntu1.1 kB #Get: http://us-west-2.ec2.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libpangomm-1.4-1 amd64 2.34.0-1ubuntu1 kB #Get: http://us-west-2.ec2.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libgtkmm-2.4-1c2a amd64 1:2.24.4-1ubuntu1 kB #Get: http://us-west-2.ec2.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main gparted amd64 0.18.0-1 kB #Get: http://us-west-2.ec2.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main hicolor-icon-theme all 0.13-1 B #Get: http://us-west-2.ec2.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main libgtk2.0-bin amd64 2.24.23-0ubuntu1.1 B Fetched 5,432 kB in 9s (602 kB/s) Instoliŋ (Reading database ... 53297 files and directories currently installed.) Selecting previously unselected package libatk1.0-data. Preparing to unpack .../libatk1.0-data_2.10.0-2ubuntu2_all.deb ... Unpacking libatk1.0-data (2.10.0-2ubuntu2) ... Selecting previously unselected package libatk1.0-0:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libatk1.0-0_2.10.0-2ubuntu2_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libatk1.0-0:amd64 (2.10.0-2ubuntu2) ... Selecting previously unselected package libglibmm-2.4-1c2a:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libglibmm-2.4-1c2a_2.39.93-0ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libglibmm-2.4-1c2a:amd64 (2.39.93-0ubuntu1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libatkmm-1.6-1:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libatkmm-1.6-1_2.22.7-2ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libatkmm-1.6-1:amd64 (2.22.7-2ubuntu1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libxcb-render0:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libxcb-render0_1.10-2ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libxcb-render0:amd64 (1.10-2ubuntu1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libxcb-shm0:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libxcb-shm0_1.10-2ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libxcb-shm0:amd64 (1.10-2ubuntu1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libcairo2:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libcairo2_1.13.0~20140204-0ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libcairo2:amd64 (1.13.0~20140204-0ubuntu1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libcairomm-1.0-1:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libcairomm-1.0-1_1.10.0-1ubuntu3_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libcairomm-1.0-1:amd64 (1.10.0-1ubuntu3) ... Selecting previously unselected package libdatrie1:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libdatrie1_0.2.8-1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libdatrie1:amd64 (0.2.8-1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libjasper1:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libjasper1_1.900.1-14ubuntu3_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libjasper1:amd64 (1.900.1-14ubuntu3) ... Selecting previously unselected package libjbig0:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libjbig0_2.0-2ubuntu4.1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libjbig0:amd64 (2.0-2ubuntu4.1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libtiff5:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libtiff5_4.0.3-7ubuntu0.1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libtiff5:amd64 (4.0.3-7ubuntu0.1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libgdk-pixbuf2.0-common. Preparing to unpack .../libgdk-pixbuf2.0-common_2.30.7-0ubuntu1_all.deb ... Unpacking libgdk-pixbuf2.0-common (2.30.7-0ubuntu1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libgdk-pixbuf2.0-0:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libgdk-pixbuf2.0-0_2.30.7-0ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libgdk-pixbuf2.0-0:amd64 (2.30.7-0ubuntu1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libgraphite2-3:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libgraphite2-3_1.2.4-1ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libgraphite2-3:amd64 (1.2.4-1ubuntu1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libgtk2.0-common. Preparing to unpack .../libgtk2.0-common_2.24.23-0ubuntu1.1_all.deb ... Unpacking libgtk2.0-common (2.24.23-0ubuntu1.1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libthai-data. Preparing to unpack .../libthai-data_0.1.20-3_all.deb ... Unpacking libthai-data (0.1.20-3) ... Selecting previously unselected package libthai0:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libthai0_0.1.20-3_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libthai0:amd64 (0.1.20-3) ... Selecting previously unselected package fontconfig. Preparing to unpack .../fontconfig_2.11.0-0ubuntu4.1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking fontconfig (2.11.0-0ubuntu4.1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libpango-1.0-0:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libpango-1.0-0_1.36.3-1ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libpango-1.0-0:amd64 (1.36.3-1ubuntu1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libharfbuzz0b:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libharfbuzz0b_0.9.27-1ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libharfbuzz0b:amd64 (0.9.27-1ubuntu1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libpangoft2-1.0-0:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libpangoft2-1.0-0_1.36.3-1ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libpangoft2-1.0-0:amd64 (1.36.3-1ubuntu1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libpangocairo-1.0-0:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libpangocairo-1.0-0_1.36.3-1ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libpangocairo-1.0-0:amd64 (1.36.3-1ubuntu1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libxcursor1:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libxcursor1_1%3a1.1.14-1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libxcursor1:amd64 (1:1.1.14-1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libgtk2.0-0:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libgtk2.0-0_2.24.23-0ubuntu1.1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libgtk2.0-0:amd64 (2.24.23-0ubuntu1.1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libpangomm-1.4-1:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libpangomm-1.4-1_2.34.0-1ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libpangomm-1.4-1:amd64 (2.34.0-1ubuntu1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libgtkmm-2.4-1c2a:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libgtkmm-2.4-1c2a_1%3a2.24.4-1ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libgtkmm-2.4-1c2a:amd64 (1:2.24.4-1ubuntu1) ... Selecting previously unselected package gparted. Preparing to unpack .../gparted_0.18.0-1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking gparted (0.18.0-1) ... Selecting previously unselected package hicolor-icon-theme. Preparing to unpack .../hicolor-icon-theme_0.13-1_all.deb ... Unpacking hicolor-icon-theme (0.13-1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libgtk2.0-bin. Preparing to unpack .../libgtk2.0-bin_2.24.23-0ubuntu1.1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libgtk2.0-bin (2.24.23-0ubuntu1.1) ... Processing triggers for man-db (2.6.7.1-1ubuntu1) ... Processing triggers for mime-support (3.54ubuntu1) ... Setiŋ Setting up libatk1.0-data (2.10.0-2ubuntu2) ... Setting up libatk1.0-0:amd64 (2.10.0-2ubuntu2) ... Setting up libglibmm-2.4-1c2a:amd64 (2.39.93-0ubuntu1) ... Setting up libatkmm-1.6-1:amd64 (2.22.7-2ubuntu1) ... Setting up libxcb-render0:amd64 (1.10-2ubuntu1) ... Setting up libxcb-shm0:amd64 (1.10-2ubuntu1) ... Setting up libcairo2:amd64 (1.13.0~20140204-0ubuntu1) ... Setting up libcairomm-1.0-1:amd64 (1.10.0-1ubuntu3) ... Setting up libdatrie1:amd64 (0.2.8-1) ... Setting up libjasper1:amd64 (1.900.1-14ubuntu3) ... Setting up libjbig0:amd64 (2.0-2ubuntu4.1) ... Setting up libtiff5:amd64 (4.0.3-7ubuntu0.1) ... Setting up libgdk-pixbuf2.0-common (2.30.7-0ubuntu1) ... Setting up libgdk-pixbuf2.0-0:amd64 (2.30.7-0ubuntu1) ... Setting up libgraphite2-3:amd64 (1.2.4-1ubuntu1) ... Setting up libgtk2.0-common (2.24.23-0ubuntu1.1) ... Setting up libthai-data (0.1.20-3) ... Setting up libthai0:amd64 (0.1.20-3) ... Setting up fontconfig (2.11.0-0ubuntu4.1) ... Regenerating fonts cache... done. Setting up libpango-1.0-0:amd64 (1.36.3-1ubuntu1) ... Setting up libharfbuzz0b:amd64 (0.9.27-1ubuntu1) ... Setting up libpangoft2-1.0-0:amd64 (1.36.3-1ubuntu1) ... Setting up libpangocairo-1.0-0:amd64 (1.36.3-1ubuntu1) ... Setting up libxcursor1:amd64 (1:1.1.14-1) ... Setting up libgtk2.0-0:amd64 (2.24.23-0ubuntu1.1) ... Setting up libpangomm-1.4-1:amd64 (2.34.0-1ubuntu1) ... Setting up libgtkmm-2.4-1c2a:amd64 (1:2.24.4-1ubuntu1) ... Setting up gparted (0.18.0-1) ... Setting up hicolor-icon-theme (0.13-1) ... Setting up libgtk2.0-bin (2.24.23-0ubuntu1.1) ... Processing triggers for libc-bin (2.19-0ubuntu6.3) ... Yu GYI Abav päkeijs wa für sistèms with mwu grafikol yusa interfeis. Für sistèms with GYI, päkeijs instoling wa ridyusen tu severol päkeijs onli: $ sudo apt-get install gparted Reading package lists... Done Building dependency tree Reading state information... Done The following extra packages will be installed: * libgtkmm-2.4-1c2a Suggested packages: * xfsprogs * reiserfsprogs * reiser4progs * jfsutils * kpartx * dmraid * gpart The following NEW packages will be installed: # gparted # libgtkmm-2.4-1c2a 0 upgraded, 2 newly installed, 0 to remove and 0 not upgraded. Need to get 1,180 kB of archives. After this operation, 6,869 kB of additional disk space will be used. Do you want to continue? Y/n y #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libgtkmm-2.4-1c2a amd64 1:2.24.4-1ubuntu1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main gparted amd64 0.18.0-1 kB Fetched 1,180 kB in 7s (162 kB/s) Instoliŋ Selecting previously unselected package libgtkmm-2.4-1c2a:amd64. (Reading database ... 329773 files and directories currently installed.) Preparing to unpack .../libgtkmm-2.4-1c2a_1%3a2.24.4-1ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libgtkmm-2.4-1c2a:amd64 (1:2.24.4-1ubuntu1) ... Selecting previously unselected package gparted. Preparing to unpack .../gparted_0.18.0-1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking gparted (0.18.0-1) ... Setiŋ Processing triggers for man-db (2.6.7.1-1ubuntu1) ... Processing triggers for hicolor-icon-theme (0.13-1) ... Processing triggers for mime-support (3.54ubuntu1.1) ... Processing triggers for gnome-menus (3.10.1-0ubuntu2) ... Processing triggers for desktop-file-utils (0.22-1ubuntu1) ... Setting up libgtkmm-2.4-1c2a:amd64 (1:2.24.4-1ubuntu1) ... Setting up gparted (0.18.0-1) ... Processing triggers for libc-bin (2.19-0ubuntu6.6) ... Rībiuld Dipendènçi tom@bkgovsrv1:/media/NAS/Development/gparted$ sudo apt-get install build-essential e2fsprogs uuid uuid-dev gnome-common libparted-dev libgtkmm-2.4-dev libdevmapper-dev gnome-doc-utils docbook-xml scrollkeeper正在讀取套件清單... 完成 正在重建相依關係 正在讀取狀態資料... 完成 build-essential 已經是最新版本了。 docbook-xml 已經是最新版本了。 e2fsprogs 已經是最新版本了。 gnome-common 已經是最新版本了。 gnome-doc-utils 已經是最新版本了。 uuid-dev 已經是最新版本了。 下列的額外套件將被安裝： libatkmm-1.6-dev libblkid-dev libcairomm-1.0-dev libglibmm-2.4-dev libossp-uuid16 libpangomm-1.4-dev libselinux1-dev libsepol1-dev libsigc++-2.0-dev libudev-dev 建議套件： libatkmm-1.6-doc libcairomm-1.0-doc libglibmm-2.4-doc libgtkmm-3.0-dev libgtkmm-2.4-doc parted-doc libsigc++-2.0-doc 下列【新】套件將會被安裝： libatkmm-1.6-dev libblkid-dev libcairomm-1.0-dev libdevmapper-dev libglibmm-2.4-dev libgtkmm-2.4-dev libossp-uuid16 libpangomm-1.4-dev libparted-dev libselinux1-dev libsepol1-dev libsigc++-2.0-dev libudev-dev scrollkeeper uuid 升級 0 個，新安裝 15 個，移除 0 個，有 2 個未被升級。 需要下載 2,089 kB 的套件檔。 此操作完成之後，會多佔用 17.7 MB 的磁碟空間。 Do you want to continue? Y/n y 下載:1 http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/universe libossp-uuid16 amd64 1.6.2-1.5build1 kB 下載:2 http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libsigc++-2.0-dev amd64 2.4.0-1 kB 下載:3 http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libglibmm-2.4-dev amd64 2.42.0-1 kB 下載:4 http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libatkmm-1.6-dev amd64 2.22.7-2.1 kB 下載:5 http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libcairomm-1.0-dev amd64 1.11.2-0ubuntu1 kB 下載:6 http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libsepol1-dev amd64 2.3-2 kB 下載:7 http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libselinux1-dev amd64 2.3-2 kB 下載:8 http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid-updates/main libudev-dev amd64 219-7ubuntu4 kB 下載:9 http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libdevmapper-dev amd64 2:1.02.90-2ubuntu1 kB 下載:10 http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libpangomm-1.4-dev amd64 2.34.0-1.1 kB 下載:11 http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libgtkmm-2.4-dev amd64 1:2.24.4-1.1 kB 下載:12 http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libblkid-dev amd64 2.25.2-4ubuntu2 kB 下載:13 http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libparted-dev amd64 3.2-7ubuntu1 kB 下載:14 http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/universe uuid amd64 1.6.2-1.5build1 kB 下載:15 http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/universe scrollkeeper all 0.8.1-6 kB 取得 2,089 kB 用了 17秒 (122 kB/s) 選取了原先未選的套件 libossp-uuid16:amd64。 （讀取資料庫 ... 目前共安裝了 626768 個檔案和目錄。） 準備解開 .../libossp-uuid16_1.6.2-1.5build1_amd64.deb ... 解開 libossp-uuid16:amd64 (1.6.2-1.5build1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libsigc++-2.0-dev:amd64。 準備解開 .../libsigc++-2.0-dev_2.4.0-1_amd64.deb ... 解開 libsigc++-2.0-dev:amd64 (2.4.0-1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libglibmm-2.4-dev:amd64。 準備解開 .../libglibmm-2.4-dev_2.42.0-1_amd64.deb ... 解開 libglibmm-2.4-dev:amd64 (2.42.0-1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libatkmm-1.6-dev:amd64。 準備解開 .../libatkmm-1.6-dev_2.22.7-2.1_amd64.deb ... 解開 libatkmm-1.6-dev:amd64 (2.22.7-2.1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libcairomm-1.0-dev:amd64。 準備解開 .../libcairomm-1.0-dev_1.11.2-0ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... 解開 libcairomm-1.0-dev:amd64 (1.11.2-0ubuntu1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libsepol1-dev:amd64。 準備解開 .../libsepol1-dev_2.3-2_amd64.deb ... 解開 libsepol1-dev:amd64 (2.3-2) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libselinux1-dev:amd64。 準備解開 .../libselinux1-dev_2.3-2_amd64.deb ... 解開 libselinux1-dev:amd64 (2.3-2) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libudev-dev:amd64。 準備解開 .../libudev-dev_219-7ubuntu4_amd64.deb ... 解開 libudev-dev:amd64 (219-7ubuntu4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libdevmapper-dev:amd64。 準備解開 .../libdevmapper-dev_2%3a1.02.90-2ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... 解開 libdevmapper-dev:amd64 (2:1.02.90-2ubuntu1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libpangomm-1.4-dev:amd64。 準備解開 .../libpangomm-1.4-dev_2.34.0-1.1_amd64.deb ... 解開 libpangomm-1.4-dev:amd64 (2.34.0-1.1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libgtkmm-2.4-dev:amd64。 準備解開 .../libgtkmm-2.4-dev_1%3a2.24.4-1.1_amd64.deb ... 解開 libgtkmm-2.4-dev:amd64 (1:2.24.4-1.1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libblkid-dev:amd64。 準備解開 .../libblkid-dev_2.25.2-4ubuntu2_amd64.deb ... 解開 libblkid-dev:amd64 (2.25.2-4ubuntu2) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libparted-dev:amd64。 準備解開 .../libparted-dev_3.2-7ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... 解開 libparted-dev:amd64 (3.2-7ubuntu1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 uuid。 準備解開 .../uuid_1.6.2-1.5build1_amd64.deb ... 解開 uuid (1.6.2-1.5build1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 scrollkeeper。 準備解開 .../scrollkeeper_0.8.1-6_all.deb ... 解開 scrollkeeper (0.8.1-6) 中... Processing triggers for man-db (2.7.0.2-5) ... 設定 libossp-uuid16:amd64 (1.6.2-1.5build1) ... 設定 libsigc++-2.0-dev:amd64 (2.4.0-1) ... 設定 libglibmm-2.4-dev:amd64 (2.42.0-1) ... 設定 libatkmm-1.6-dev:amd64 (2.22.7-2.1) ... 設定 libcairomm-1.0-dev:amd64 (1.11.2-0ubuntu1) ... 設定 libsepol1-dev:amd64 (2.3-2) ... 設定 libselinux1-dev:amd64 (2.3-2) ... 設定 libudev-dev:amd64 (219-7ubuntu4) ... 設定 libdevmapper-dev:amd64 (2:1.02.90-2ubuntu1) ... 設定 libpangomm-1.4-dev:amd64 (2.34.0-1.1) ... 設定 libgtkmm-2.4-dev:amd64 (1:2.24.4-1.1) ... 設定 libblkid-dev:amd64 (2.25.2-4ubuntu2) ... 設定 libparted-dev:amd64 (3.2-7ubuntu1) ... 設定 uuid (1.6.2-1.5build1) ... 設定 scrollkeeper (0.8.1-6) ... Processing triggers for libc-bin (2.21-0ubuntu4) ... autogen $ ./autogen.sh /usr/bin/gnome-autogen.sh checking for automake >= 1.9... testing automake... found 1.14.1 checking for autoreconf >= 2.53... testing autoreconf... found 2.69 checking for glib-gettext >= 2.2.0... testing glib-gettextize... found 2.44.0 checking for intltool >= 0.25... testing intltoolize... found 0.51.0 checking for pkg-config >= 0.14.0... testing pkg-config... found 0.28 checking for gnome-common >= 2.3.0... testing gnome-doc-common... found 3.14.0 Checking for required M4 macros... **Warning**: I am going to run `configure' with no arguments. If you wish to pass any to it, please specify them on the `./autogen.sh' command line. Processing ./configure.ac Running glib-gettextize... Ignore non-fatal messages. Copying file po/Makefile.in.in Please add the files codeset.m4 gettext.m4 glibc21.m4 iconv.m4 isc-posix.m4 lcmessage.m4 progtest.m4 from the /usr/share/aclocal directory to your autoconf macro directory or directly to your aclocal.m4 file. You will also need config.guess and config.sub, which you can get from ftp://ftp.gnu.org/pub/gnu/config/. Running gnome-doc-common... Running intltoolize... Running autoreconf... autoreconf: Entering directory `.' autoreconf: configure.ac: not using Gettext autoreconf: running: aclocal --force --warnings=no-portability autoreconf: configure.ac: tracing autoreconf: running: libtoolize --copy --force libtoolize: putting auxiliary files in `.'. libtoolize: copying file `./ltmain.sh' libtoolize: putting macros in AC_CONFIG_MACRO_DIR, `m4'. libtoolize: copying file `m4/libtool.m4' libtoolize: copying file `m4/ltoptions.m4' libtoolize: copying file `m4/ltsugar.m4' libtoolize: copying file `m4/ltversion.m4' libtoolize: copying file `m4/lt~obsolete.m4' libtoolize: Consider adding `-I m4' to ACLOCAL_AMFLAGS in Makefile.am. autoreconf: running: /usr/bin/autoconf --force --warnings=no-portability autoreconf: running: /usr/bin/autoheader --force --warnings=no-portability autoreconf: running: automake --add-missing --copy --force-missing --warnings=no-portability autoreconf: Leaving directory `.' Running ./configure --enable-maintainer-mode ... checking for a BSD-compatible install... /usr/bin/install -c checking whether build environment is sane... yes checking for a thread-safe mkdir -p... /bin/mkdir -p checking for gawk... no checking for mawk... mawk checking whether make sets $(MAKE)... yes checking whether make supports nested variables... yes checking whether to enable maintainer-specific portions of Makefiles... yes checking for g++... g++ checking whether the C++ compiler works... yes checking for C++ compiler default output file name... a.out checking for suffix of executables... checking whether we are cross compiling... no checking for suffix of object files... o checking whether we are using the GNU C++ compiler... yes checking whether g++ accepts -g... yes checking for style of include used by make... GNU checking dependency style of g++... gcc3 checking for gcc... gcc checking whether we are using the GNU C compiler... yes checking whether gcc accepts -g... yes checking for gcc option to accept ISO C89... none needed checking whether gcc understands -c and -o together... yes checking dependency style of gcc... gcc3 checking build system type... x86_64-unknown-linux-gnu checking host system type... x86_64-unknown-linux-gnu checking how to print strings... printf checking for a sed that does not truncate output... /bin/sed checking for grep that handles long lines and -e... /bin/grep checking for egrep... /bin/grep -E checking for fgrep... /bin/grep -F checking for ld used by gcc... /usr/bin/ld checking if the linker (/usr/bin/ld) is GNU ld... yes checking for BSD- or MS-compatible name lister (nm)... /usr/bin/nm -B checking the name lister (/usr/bin/nm -B) interface... BSD nm checking whether ln -s works... yes checking the maximum length of command line arguments... 1572864 checking whether the shell understands some XSI constructs... yes checking whether the shell understands "+="... yes checking how to convert x86_64-unknown-linux-gnu file names to x86_64-unknown-linux-gnu format... func_convert_file_noop checking how to convert x86_64-unknown-linux-gnu file names to toolchain format... func_convert_file_noop checking for /usr/bin/ld option to reload object files... -r checking for objdump... objdump checking how to recognize dependent libraries... pass_all checking for dlltool... no checking how to associate runtime and link libraries... printf %s\n checking for ar... ar checking for archiver @FILE support... @ checking for strip... strip checking for ranlib... ranlib checking command to parse /usr/bin/nm -B output from gcc object... ok checking for sysroot... no checking for mt... mt checking if mt is a manifest tool... no checking how to run the C preprocessor... gcc -E checking for ANSI C header files... yes checking for sys/types.h... yes checking for sys/stat.h... yes checking for stdlib.h... yes checking for string.h... yes checking for memory.h... yes checking for strings.h... yes checking for inttypes.h... yes checking for stdint.h... yes checking for unistd.h... yes checking for dlfcn.h... yes checking for objdir... .libs checking if gcc supports -fno-rtti -fno-exceptions... no checking for gcc option to produce PIC... -fPIC -DPIC checking if gcc PIC flag -fPIC -DPIC works... yes checking if gcc static flag -static works... yes checking if gcc supports -c -o file.o... yes checking if gcc supports -c -o file.o... (cached) yes checking whether the gcc linker (/usr/bin/ld -m elf_x86_64) supports shared libraries... yes checking whether -lc should be explicitly linked in... no checking dynamic linker characteristics... GNU/Linux ld.so checking how to hardcode library paths into programs... immediate checking whether stripping libraries is possible... yes checking if libtool supports shared libraries... yes checking whether to build shared libraries... yes checking whether to build static libraries... yes checking how to run the C++ preprocessor... g++ -E checking for ld used by g++... /usr/bin/ld -m elf_x86_64 checking if the linker (/usr/bin/ld -m elf_x86_64) is GNU ld... yes checking whether the g++ linker (/usr/bin/ld -m elf_x86_64) supports shared libraries... yes checking for g++ option to produce PIC... -fPIC -DPIC checking if g++ PIC flag -fPIC -DPIC works... yes checking if g++ static flag -static works... yes checking if g++ supports -c -o file.o... yes checking if g++ supports -c -o file.o... (cached) yes checking whether the g++ linker (/usr/bin/ld -m elf_x86_64) supports shared libraries... yes checking dynamic linker characteristics... (cached) GNU/Linux ld.so checking how to hardcode library paths into programs... immediate checking for gawk... (cached) mawk checking for pkg-config... /usr/bin/pkg-config checking pkg-config is at least version 0.9.0... yes checking for gksudo... no checking for gksu... no checking for kdesudo... no checking for xdg-su... no checking locale.h usability... yes checking locale.h presence... yes checking for locale.h... yes checking for LC_MESSAGES... yes checking libintl.h usability... yes checking libintl.h presence... yes checking for libintl.h... yes checking for ngettext in libc... yes checking for dgettext in libc... yes checking for bind_textdomain_codeset... yes checking for msgfmt... /usr/bin/msgfmt checking for dcgettext... yes checking if msgfmt accepts -c... yes checking for gmsgfmt... /usr/bin/msgfmt checking for xgettext... /usr/bin/xgettext checking whether NLS is requested... yes checking for intltool >= 0.35.5... 0.51.0 found checking for intltool-update... /usr/bin/intltool-update checking for intltool-merge... /usr/bin/intltool-merge checking for intltool-extract... /usr/bin/intltool-extract checking for xgettext... (cached) /usr/bin/xgettext checking for msgmerge... /usr/bin/msgmerge checking for msgfmt... (cached) /usr/bin/msgfmt checking for gmsgfmt... (cached) /usr/bin/msgfmt checking for perl... /usr/bin/perl checking for perl >= 5.8.1... 5.20.2 checking for XML::Parser... ok checking for uuid_generate in -luuid... yes checking for dlopen in -ldl... yes checking for ped_device_read in -lparted... yes checking for libparted >= 1.7.1 (querying pkg-config)... 3.2 checking for 2.0 <= libparted <= 3.0 (loop table creation doesn't delete old partitions)... (cached) no checking for libparted >= 2.2 (improved pt re-read)... (cached) yes checking for ped_file_system_resize in -lparted... no checking for ped_file_system_resize in -lparted-fs-resize... yes checking for libparted >= 3.2 (online resize)... (cached) yes checking for GTHREAD... yes checking for GTKMM... yes checking for Glib::Regex class... yes checking for Gtk::Window::set_default_icon_name method... yes checking for gtk_show_uri function... yes checking for Gtk::MessageDialog::get_message_area() method... yes checking whether help documentation should be built... yes checking gnome-doc-utils >= 0.3.2... yes checking whether to use native libparted /dev/mapper dmraid support... no checking whether online resize support is enabled... yes checking that generated files are newer than configure... done configure: creating ./config.status config.status: creating Makefile config.status: creating compose/Makefile config.status: creating data/Makefile config.status: creating data/icons/Makefile config.status: creating doc/Makefile config.status: creating help/Makefile config.status: creating include/Makefile config.status: creating src/Makefile config.status: creating po/Makefile.in config.status: creating config.h config.status: executing depfiles commands config.status: executing libtool commands config.status: executing default-1 commands config.status: executing po/stamp-it commands Final configuration Installing into prefix : /usr/local Build help documentation? : yes Use native libparted dmraid support? : no --- Features Based On Libparted Version --- Need delete old partitions before creating a loop table workaround? : no Need partition table re-read workaround? : no Supports large sector sizes (> 512 bytes)? : yes Have old libparted file system resizing API? : no Have new libparted file system resizing LIB? : yes Enable online resize support? : yes If all settings are OK, type make and then (as root) make install Now type `make' to compile gparted make /bin/bash: scrollkeeper-config：命令找不到 /bin/bash: line 1: scrollkeeper-config：命令找不到 Lokolaiseiçion * /bb.po Riförènses Ikstörnol liŋk * * Category:Linuks päkeij Category:Libörol sistèm softwär